Nichols and Nichols
by RyanneVigneux
Summary: Jail life changes for Nicky Nichols once her sister Riley joins her.
1. Chapter 1

**Rileys POV**

I shouldn't be in here. It was self defense. I lose my train of thought as I hear one of the female guards yell "NEXT". I walk over and am told to stand on the black X on the ground and to look at the camera.

-"Last name."

-"Nichols."

-"Looky here everybody baby Nichols decided to join her junky sister."

Great, I forgot about that. I was going to have to face my sister once I got into the jail. After the whole check in process was done, me and three other girls were escorted to a van. With my luck, of course the driver was Morello, one of my sisters bestfriends in here. I remember seeing her in another room at a few of my visits and Nicky had told me all about her.

-"Does your sister know"

I shook my head and sat there silently. The other three girls in the van looked terrified, it was pretty funny but I would be lying if I said i wasn't. I looked out the window at the sky until we got to the other building. This is were it really sank in. I was in jail. Morello walked us inside and gave us a tour. I didn't see my sister once on the tour thank god, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't have to face her sooner or later. Once the tour was over Morello brought us to our quarters. We finally reached mine. Morello walked up to one of the inmates and whispered something in her ear, no doubt it was about me. She introduced me to everyone gave me a complementary toothbrush and left. The woman she had talked to told me that everything was going to be fine. It's as if she knew what was going on in my head. I guess I just wasn't as good at hidding the fear as I thought I was.

A bell started ringing throughout the building, and everyone in my quarters got up, so I just followed suit. The nice lady told me it was diner time. Fuck. I hadn't prepared myself enough for this. She was going to be in there, and I was going to get my ass handed to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not fully aware of how to indicate that this chapter is not a POV so in the future any chapters that aren't indicated, aren't POV's. Thank you for reading. **

Morello entered the cafeteria and quickly found the girls and sat down. She looked over the girls to make sure Nicky wasn't there and asked,

-"Did you see who's here."

Boo looked and little conserned and said,

-"Is it Mercy, please don't tell me Mercy got her ass thrown in here again."

-"No it's not Mercy don't worry. It's Nicky's sister."

All the girls looked shocked and confused, no one really knew she had a sister, or that they even talked for that mater. Nicky came around to the table and everyone pretended that nothing happened.

-"What's going on guys, you're all so quiet."

No one said anything. Riley then walked into the cafeteria, Morello looked at her with a worried look on her face. Nicky didnt see who she was looking at right away because her back was to the entrace, but when she turned around, all of the colour left her face. Riley made eye contact with Nicky and looked at her with a pleading look in her eye. Nciky got up and walked over to Riley, she then looked at her with a nasty look on her face and walked out, not even saying a word to her. Riley hurried up and grabed her food, then sat down with Morello and the rest of the girls.

-"Are you okay hun?"

Morello asked trying to help, but she wasn't okay, she looked at Morello and started crying. Once diner was done Riley headed back to her quarters, doing everything in her power not to look at anyone on her way. She looked into one of the rooms and saw Nicky talking with the girls. It was clear that she was unhappy. Riley then got to her quaters and simply laid down.

Back in the room Nicky was furious.

-"You knew, didn't you, you fucking knew and you didn't think to come tell me."

Morello went on about how sorry she was, but that didn't change how angry Nicky was. Her sister was in jail now, and she had to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry it's taken me a few days to put up another chapter, it's exam time so I've been a little busy. I would like to add that the reviews I've gotten so far have been very heart warming and aprreciated. To answer a question I was asked Riley is in her late teens early twenties to around the 19-23 age range. Thank you for reading and the imput is always welcome. Enjoy. **

**Nickys POV**

I woke up this morning thinking that it was gonna be a regular day in good old litchfield. I was sadly mistaken. I had spent my morning and early afternoon doing the usual. Fighting with Boo and trying to get into Morellos pants. Once the dinner belle rang I went to the eating hole and saw the family at the table, they looked a little suspicious so I went to see what was going on. Once I got to the table everyone went really quiet, wich was unsual for these blabber mouths.

-"What's going on guys, you're all so quiet."

Evendentally something happened because Morello looked towards the entrance with a concerned look on her face. When I looked back I was not prepared to see who was there. No, holy fucking shit, no, it can't be, I must be seeing things. There standing in the entrance was my little sister Riley. I was shocked to say the lest. I had no idea what I was suppose to do, so I got up and walked towards her. How could she be in here, shes come to visit me before and she promised me she would never end up like me, but there she was just standing there. When I got up to her I couldn't even form words, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I gave the nastiest look I could come up with and I walked out. I know that probably wasn't the best idea, but give me a break, what would you do if your little sister ended up in jail with you. Seeing her there ment that I had failed, that I didn't do my job as an elder sister, and failure wasn't something I took lightly. After dinner I went to the t.v room with Morello and some of the girls.

-"Nicky, go talk to her, maybe she has a good explanation for all of this."

-"Well I can't even look at her right now, okay I need some time to come to terms with this."

-"Do what you need to do, but you're gonna have to hurry, she's gonna need your help in here."

Morello was right and that scared me. She was gonna need my help in here, but what if I fail at that too. She could get into a fight with the wrong person and end up dead, or worse, in SHU. I knew I was gonna have to get over this and fast but it was hard. I never wanted to see Riley become a failure like me, but here she was, and I had to protect her.


End file.
